


They're Gone

by mr_reblogbutton



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Decima - Freeform, Gen, Hilbert is mentioned, Left for Dead, So are Minkowski and Lovelace, im sorry, no im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_reblogbutton/pseuds/mr_reblogbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiffel decides to stay with Hera to make sure Decima can't reach anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Gone

"Are they gone Hera?"

"My censors cannot reach them so...Yes officer Eiffel... They're gone."

"Good. Also, now that it's just you and I there's no need to keep up the 'officer' crap. You're among friends--"

"Friend." the AI corrected, "We're the only ones here."

Eiffel leaned against the wall. "Geez Hera you're the biggest buzz kill. We've still got the good doctor though I do understand why you wouldn't want to-"

He was cut off by a string of racking coughs. Eiffel tried to smother them with a hand but just made a few choked noises before breaking out into another fit. He curled into himself.

"Officer Eif-f-fel!"

He could faintly hear Hera's panicked voice coming out of the speakers. It was getting harder to hear things over the ringing in his ears and breathing was becoming a struggle. By the time the coughing fit subsided he was gasping deep, ragged breaths. Slowly he reached out a shaky hand and grasped for the bar in front of him.

"Eiffel? Wha-ha-at should I do? Should I get Hil-Hilbert?"

"No..." he rasped, "No, you heard doctor Jekyll. It's going to break down my entire system. He can't do anything anymore, that's why Minkow- Min _kov_ ski and Lovelace left." Eiffel spat a lump of bloody phlegm from his mouth.

"This isn't a station anymore; it's a famine ship."


End file.
